<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Murdered and the Saved by BlackandBlueMascara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656458">The Murdered and the Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara'>BlackandBlueMascara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based On A Writing Prompt, Bullying, Car Accidents, Childhood Memories, Death, Fuck the Foster System, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Related, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Grace Ellwood thought that the afterlife was an instantaneous decision, Heaven or Hell. Reincarnation or Purgatory. Instead, she has to be judged by people that she affected throughout her life. Eight people, eight thoughts, one decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Death, Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Eugene Hudson McCulloch, Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Jayden Thomas Bain, Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Maia Christine Donald, Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Mikey Anthony Herbert, Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Taio Alexander Shelton, Isabella Grace Ellwood &amp; Veronica Nicole Ellwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isabella Grace Ellwood, you are here in the "In-Between" until <em><b>they</b></em> decide if you go to Hell or Heaven."</p><p>"They?"</p><p>"You will see." The figure pushed the door open and walked in after her.</p><p>"Izzy?"</p><p>"Mom? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Veronica Nicole Ellwood is here to judge you."</p><p>"I don't understand. Why is my, very much alive, mother here to judge me?"</p><p>"You will be judged by eight people. People who you have murdered and saved."</p><p>"I- I've never... My mother? Why?"</p><p>"She is the first one to judge you. The first you have murdered."</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>Isabella was shown a memory of her younger self with her mom.</p><p>"You were 5 in this memory. Very smart."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Her mom kneeled down in front of her five-year-old, crying self.</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"You would always ask me "why daddy wasn't coming home" and no matter how many times I would tell you daddy was in a better place now, you kept asking the same question over and over again."</p><p>The memory changed to her from almost 4 years ago.</p><p>Isabella remembered this fight.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Her then seventeen-year-old body and Veronica were in each others face yelling.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Remember this? You wanted to go to a party and I wouldn't let you, because I didn't like the boy who invited you. The anniversary of your dad's death was tomorrow and we were both in a horrible mood. You screamed at me, "Maybe dad killed himself because he couldn't deal with how fucking controlling you are."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She stormed out of the house after grabbing the car keys from the kitchen counter. The door slammed shut, leaving the memory of her mother crying.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"You wouldn't pick up the phone. Your friends wouldn't either. I didn't know if you were okay."</p><p>"I know it doesn't fix anything I did, but I'm sorry. I really am, mommy."</p><p>Veronica Nicole Ellwood smiled and disappeared.</p><p>"Time for the next person, Isabella." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of child abuse, rape, and child neglect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Taio Alexander Shelton is the next to judge you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did I kill?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A woman with brown hair shoved Isabella out of the path of the car.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The woman was lying in the hospital bed. The heart monitor started flatlining.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She died to save you from the car crash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The little boy, Taio, held hands with a woman who led him towards a couple. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was put in foster care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The man backhanded Taio, who then fell to the ground and was kicked in the ribs.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was abused, raped, starved. Brought to house after house, family after family. No one wanted me. I was in that situation because my mommy decided to be a hero and died saving you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabella kneeled in front of the little boy and brushed his tears away. “I’m so so sorry that happened to you, Taio. You didn’t deserve any of that. If I could, I would make sure I was the one who was hit instead of her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taio nodded his head, his curls bouncing, and like Isabella’s mother, disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and angrily scrubbed the tears from her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice cracked as she spoke, “I’m ready for the next person.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>